Zikara
Zikara was no fool. She knew that someday, she and her Master, her own brother Vi'kirr'naam, would fight. And she knew only one would survive. She feared for her own life, as she mentally compared her own power to her masters. Fearing for her life, she devised a clever plan to ensure that she would survive, even if she fell to his power... Opening her eyes, temporarily forgetting what had transpired before hand, she found herself in a stasis pod. Climbing out of it, she found she was no longer on her brothers ship, but instead discovered she was on Dantooine. Stunned by this revelation, she calmed her body and mind and thought about what was going on. She remembered that her brother had gone to war, and left her behind. Angered by this, she first thought of finding a ship to search for her brother, but instead, had a vision of the future; a future where she lies at his feet, a large gash across her chest... ' Resolving not to let her future end there, she devised a plan to cheat death, even if she would die at her brothers hands. No, brother. She thought. I will find a way to defeat you, even if I might die once or twice. I will beat you, and I have an idea on how to begin. Locating a ship, she traveled to the Unknown Region, to her brothers homeworld of Yashuvhu. From orbit, she took a moment to look upon the planet; lush forests, dense jungles, and long mountain ranges. This would be a good place to retire. She thought to herself. Descending into the atmosphere, she landed her ship a few kilometers from her targeted destination, the Three's Compound, to avoid discovery. Traveling to the Compound, she was actually discovered by Isanus Whist, Keeper of Intelligence, and one of her Father's closest allies. But instead of fighting her, in inquired as to why she was skulking around her own home... ' Zikara was confused as to what he meant, she had never been to the compound before. Nevertheless, she asked the Keeper for help. She wanted the detailed notes that once belonged to her brother's late mother, Lea'xusa Xolad, who in life was a Sith Alchemist of great power. Whist agreed to help, and went back to the compound to find the notes, vowing not to speak of this to her father. Two days later, he delivered her the notes, and wished whatever she was doing good luck... ' Reading the notes, she discovered what she was searching for, the research facility that belonged to Lea'xusa Xolad. A facility that was now hers. As she arrived, she was greeted by R5-47, Lea'xusa's former steward droid. She convinced the droid to allow her to do commence her research here, and was given a tour of the facility, ranging from the labs, medical areas, and even an unused cloning room. Everything she had hoped for. Having the notes of Lea'xusa and her facility, Zikara needed only one more thing; the blood of her Master... Sending droids, hired assassins and mercenaries, thousands of credits later, she was finally rewarded for her perseverance, as a lone mercenary handed her a vile of blood. Finally. She thought. Now then brother, while you fight your war, I will have some fun here. Entering the cloning room, she added Vi's blood into the machine, then her own. For months after that, using her brothers blood as the genetic template, and having to constantly send more people to get more blood, and with the help of Lea'xusa's notes, she worked diligently to create a perfect clone, mixing her bloods with her brothers. Five months later, she had gone through over 50 developing embryos, before finally, she had achieved her plan... ' At long last. She said. My legacy is set. At long last... She felt the power within this growing embryo; an almost perfect match of her brothers. Finally completing her goal, she order R5 to order Sith Training droids, in bulk, and when that was done, she handed him a datachip, holding all of her own techniques as well as her brothers. That night dreamt the vision again, but this time it shifted and she saw her clone standing tall amongst a group of Sith and non-Sith, alongside Vi'kirr'naam, glaring at him with hidden hatred, her hatred... ' The next day, she put the finishing touches on her plan; she ordered R5 to go to Yashuvu and stay at the Three's Compound, and retrieve the datachip she would carry on her person. After giving that order, she looked back to the growing embryo one last time, then departed to Dantooine. After landing, she destroyed her ship, to destroy any evidence that she had left the planet before hand. Then she went to the stasis pod where Vi left her, and locked herself back into her sleep, and there she waited for her brother to retrieve her... ' 20 Years Later... R5-47 carried Zikara's body to the catacombs below the compound, where she would be cremated and her ashes placed, with honor beside her Father's ashes and his father's ashes. Following the instructions she had given him, he retrieved the datachip on her person and analyzed the contents. There, the droid learned that Zikara had created a holocron of her own, and placed within it, the sum of her knowledge of the Dark Side, more of her techniques and her brothers, and the love and passion she had felt for the clone she had made...the daughter she never had... Category:Inactive Personnel